Welcome to the Family
by AJ6
Summary: Final Chapter is up? Will Chris's party go off without a hitch? Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

INT. MANOR- DAY  
  
PHEOBE and PAIGE are hovering over CHRIS who is sleeping soundly on a couch in the family room.  
  
PHEOBE: (whispering) Ooh! Look how cute he is when he's sleeping. I could just eat him up!  
  
PAIGE: OK, reality check Pheobe. He's not an infant.  
  
PHEOBE: I know that! But look at him. He's so adorable. I can't believe he's our nephew.  
  
PAIGE: Umm Yeah! That makes two us. There was a time there in the beginning when I was having some very un-aunty-like thoughts about him.  
  
PHEOBE: OK. Ew!  
  
Pheobe shudders at the thought then turns her attention back to Chris. Smiling, she reaches out to touch him but Paige slaps her hand.  
  
PAIGE: Don't wake him up! The whole point of our coming in here was to make sure he's sleeping. I thought you wanted to see what I got him for his birthday?  
  
Pheobe straightens up and looks at Paige excitedly.  
  
PHEOBE: I do! I do! I love presents!  
  
Paige takes Pheobe by the arm and starts dragging her out of the room.  
  
PAIGE: (still whispering) Well come on then. They are up in my room.  
  
The girls look back one more time to make sure Chris is asleep before hurrying out of the room. Once they are gone, Chris opens his eyes, looks around, then smiles mischievously.  
  
CHRIS: (chuckling to himself) I can't believe they fell for that.  
  
He then closes his eyes and let's himself totally relax.  
  
HALLWAY OUTSIDE OF PAIGE'S BEDROOM  
  
Chris appears outside the door. He can hear Paige and Pheobe inside talking but can't hear what they are saying. He knew what he was about to do was wrong. He was sure Paige had put a lot of time and thought into picking out just the right birthday gift for him and now he was going to be ruining her surprise. But his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he just couldn't resist. He quietly stepped closer and pressed his ear to the door. He was so busy trying to hear what they were saying that he didn't notice Piper who had managed to sneak up behind him.  
  
PIPER: (loudly) Aha!!!  
  
She reached out to grab him, but Chris disappeared causing Piper to jump.  
  
PIPER: Dammit!  
  
The bedroom door flies open and Paige and Pheobe rush out.  
  
PHEOBE: Did you catch him?  
  
PIPER: Not exactly. Come on!  
  
AS the girls hurry back downstairs---  
  
FAMILY ROOM  
  
Back on the couch, Chris opens his eyes and sits up quickly.  
  
CHRIS: Uh oh! Busted.  
  
Realizing his angry mother an aunts are on their way downstairs to read him the riot act, Chris starts to orb away, when a hand suddenly reaches out from behind the couch and pulls him back. It's LEO. With one hand still on Chris's shoulder, he hops over the couch and takes a seat next to his guilty son.  
  
LEO (smiling) Hey! How's it going?  
  
CHRIS: (trying to cover) Hey Leo. What's up?  
  
LEO: You tell me.  
  
PIPER, PAIGE and PHEOBE charge into the room.  
  
PAIGE: (to Chris) Nice try sneaky!  
  
PHOEBE: You've got a lot of explaining to do young man.  
  
Chris knows he's been busted but still tries to play innocent.  
  
CHRIS: What are you talking about?  
  
PIPER: Oh please! You know exactly what we are talking about?  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah! YOU were using your power of astral projection to trick us into thinking you were asleep so you could spy on us and figure out what we got you for your birthday.  
  
CHRIS: I WAS sleeping?  
  
PIPER: Give it up Chris. I saw you!  
  
Chris pauses, not quite sure how he will talk his way out of this. But then he comes up with an idea---  
  
CHRIS: Wow. You mean to tell me that I can astrally project myself in my sleep? Like sleepwalking?  
  
PIPER, PAIGE, PHEOBE and LEO (in unison) NO!  
  
Chris shrugs and starts to laugh.  
  
CHRIS: Oh well. It was worth a shot.  
  
PHEOBE: Not funny young man! Not funny at all.  
  
Paige and Piper nod their heads in agreement and Chris realizes that he is not out the woods just yet. He decides to try a different approach- his wide eyed, innocent, poor me approach. Sighing, he looks up at Pheobe with his big green eyes wide and starts to pout.  
  
CHRIS: I'm sorry. It's just---Well---I never really got celebrate many birthdays growing up. I guess I just got overly excited. Please don't be mad a me.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh! He's doing it again! That---That---sad puppy dog look. I hate it when he does that!  
  
PAGIE: Yeah, now that's what I call power.  
  
Frustrated, Pheobe reaches forward and smacks Leo in the arm-HARD.  
  
LEO: OW! What are you hitting me for?  
  
PHEOBE: Well! He inherited those eyes from one of you!  
  
Rubbing his arm, Leo looks at Piper.  
  
PIPER: (laughing) Don't look at me! (Pointing to Pheobe) And don't you dare hit me!  
  
Chris starts to stand up.  
  
CHRIS: Well, I've learned my lesson. I'll never do that again. But I should really get going. I gotta---  
  
PIPER: Not so fast! I'm not quite done with you yet mister. Just when were you going to tell us you could astrally project yourself?  
  
CHRIS: Umm, I don't know. I would've gotten around to it eventually I guess.  
  
PIPER: Uh huh. And are there any other powers that we should know about?  
  
CHRIS: Just a few.  
  
LEO: Like what?  
  
CHRIS: Oh, you know, just the usual-telekenisis, freezing, blowing things up, levitation, premonition---  
  
PAIGE: (sarcastically) Oh yeah. Just a few!  
  
PHEOBE: A few! Chris! That's like every power we've ever had combined!  
  
Chris shrugs.  
  
CHRIS: I guess.  
  
They all just stare at him, shocked by his indifference to the situation.  
  
CHRIS: What! Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault I have all these powers. It's not like I asked for them! Believe me. My life would have been a hell of a lot simpler without them.  
  
PIPER: OK, new rule! No unnecessary magic in the house.  
  
CHRIS: What? Now I'm being punished?  
  
PIPER No. That goes for everyone. We need to try to keep life as normal as possible-- for Wyatt.  
  
CHRIS: Well, it's nice to see some things never change. It's always about Wyatt.  
  
PIPER: What?  
  
CHRIS: Never mind. Can I go now?  
  
PIPER: Wait. Where are you going?  
  
Chris rolls his eyes-clearly getting angry.  
  
CHRIS: I don't believe this. Now I have to let you know where I am going 24/7?  
  
PIPER: Well excuse me! You know, in case you hadn't noticed, we are not exactly your average family here. There are demons constantly after us. So pardon me for wanting to know where my son is!  
  
Pheobe starts rubbing her head. She can feel the anger and frustration building between Piper and Chris and it's giving her a massive migraine.  
  
PHEOBE: Chris, look. It's not just you OK. Piper likes to know where we are too. We all do. It's just for safety.  
  
CHRIS: I don't know where I'm going. OK? I just---I just need to get out of here for a little bit.  
  
LEO: (calmly) OK, when will you be back?  
  
CHRIS: Later!  
  
Chris looks at Piper and can tell that that answer is not going to fly.  
  
CHRIS: Later tonight. OK? I'll be back later tonight. I promise.  
  
PIPER: Fine go.  
  
Chris can tell that Piper is pissed at him and that's not what he wanted. But he was pretty annoyed at the moment himself. He had always wanted to be a part of a family---this family. But now that he had gotten his wish it was all very strange to him and he didn't know how to deal with it. He needed to get away.  
  
CHRIS: Look, I'm just an orb away. If you need me-just call.  
  
PIPER: Fine.  
  
Chris shakes his head and orbs away. Piper sighs and takes a seat on the couch next to Leo. He puts an arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
PHEOBE: (to Piper) Sweety, don't worry.  
  
PAIGE: Yeah. Chris will be fine. He's got more powers that we ever had. I pity the demon that tries to mess with him.  
  
PHEOBE: That's not what she's worried about.  
  
She reaches out and takes Pipers hand.  
  
PHEOBE: (continuing) She's worried that she will never know how to deal with Chris being her son.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Welcome to the family Part 2

INT. POLICE STATION-NIGHT  
  
DARYLL is leading a handcuffed man through the main processing area of the Police Station.  
  
MAN: You can't keep me here. I know my rights.  
  
DARYLL: (annoyed) That's good to know. So do I.  
  
MAN: When do I get my phone call?  
  
Daryll approaches a uniformed Officer.  
  
DARYLL: Hey. Can you take him down to the lock up.  
  
OFFICER: Sure thing. You headed out for the night Detective Morris?  
  
DARYLL: Hopefully. As soon as I finish the paperwork on this guy.  
  
AS the officer leads the handcuffed man away---  
  
OFFICER: Have a good night Detective. See ya tomorrow.  
  
DARYLL: Later.  
  
Daryll turns and starts to head back through the processing area when he notices two uniformed officers (Nicks and McBride) leading a young man in, in handcuffs. Daryll does a double take and notices that the young man is Chris.  
  
DARYLL: (to himself) Oh, this is not good.  
  
The male officer, Nicks, unlocks Chris's handcuffs and frees one of his hands. He sits him down on a neaby bench and handcuffs him to the seat, while the young female officer (MCBRIDE) hurries off.  
  
NICKS: (to Chris) Now sit there and be quiet. PLEASE--- for two seconds! And no slipping out of those handcuffs again. (shaking his head) I still don't know how you keep doing that.  
  
Daryll heads towards them and notices that the right side of Chris's face is bruised and his lip is cut. Despite that, Chris seems to be in an unusually good mood as he addresses Officer Nicks.  
  
CHRIS: Oh come on! Don't be grumpy officer. I was just having a little fun.  
  
NICKS: Well fun time is over. OK? It's time to be serious.  
  
Chris rolls his eyes and laughs. Officer Nicks shakes his head-clearly losing his patience.  
  
Daryll hurries over to them.  
  
DARYLL: Chris!  
  
Chris turns and Daryll can see that his eyes are bloodshot and glassy and he wreaks of alcohol. He's clearly drunk.  
  
CHRIS: Daryll! Wassup!  
  
NICKS: You know this kid Detective Morris?  
  
CHRIS: Of course he does! That's uncle Daryll!  
  
Chris starts to laugh again and falls over sideways on the seat. Daryll is not amused. Although everyone else in the room appears to be as they are all now watching Chris make a fool of himself.  
  
NICKS: Uncle Daryll?  
  
Daryll open his mouth to respond but Chris beats him to it. Sitting himself back up in his seat, he explains---  
  
CHRIS: Well, obviously he's not my REAL uncle. That's just what I call him. Or used to call him. (he crosses his index and middle fingers and waves them at Nicks) He and my parents are like this!  
  
DARYLL: Chris! Shhh!!  
  
NICKS: Oh good. You know his parents?  
  
DARYLL tries to think quickly. Yeah, he knows his parents but he can't exactly tell this officer that this 20- something year old kids mother is 30 year old Piper Halliwell.  
  
DARYLL: No! I mean---Yes---I mean, I did. They're dead. Tragic car accident- died years ago.  
  
CHRIS: (laughing again) Oh, THEY'RE dead.  
  
Daryll flashes Chris a warning look.  
  
DARYLL: Chris. Shut up!  
  
NICKS: Oh, that's too bad. We've been trying to figure out who he is all night. He has no ID on him and he won't tell us where he lives.  
  
DARYLL: Oh, well he's staying with his---Umm---Cousins. The Halliwells.  
  
CHRIS: Cousins! Right! Why didn't I think of that?  
  
DARYLL: Chris! (to Nicks) What did he do?  
  
NICKS: We picked him up at the Dive Bar. Brought him in for drunk and disorderly.  
  
CHRIS: Great Club! Not crazy about their oldies music though.  
  
He wrinkles his nose in disgust.  
  
NICKS: (confused) They don't play Oldies music at the Dive Bar.  
  
CHRIS: (matter of factly) Well it's oldies where I come from.  
  
Daryll tries to jump in quickly to change the subject.  
  
DARYLL: Chris. What happened to your face?  
  
NICKS: He got his ass kicked. That's what!  
  
CHRIS: No, that's not true---  
  
Chris tries to stand up to protest, but he has forgotten that one hand is still cuffed to the chair and he nearly pulls his arm out of the socket. He falls back hard into the chair and starts to pout.  
  
CHRIS: Ouch!  
  
NICKS: (laughing at him) Yeah, watch those handcuffs buddy.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah! Yeah! Anyway, what was I saying--- Oh right! I did not get my ass kicked! In fact, I was doing just fine until those two big guys tackled me from behind. (to Daryll) They only out weighed me by about 150 lbs.  
  
NICKS: They're called Bouncers and they did you a favor. Those other guys wanted to kill you.  
  
CHRIS: Oh, they were just jealous because I'm cute. (to Daryll) Their girlfriends said so.  
  
NICKS: Now you can see why he was getting his ass kicked.  
  
DARYLL: Uh huh. Chris. You didn't ---Umm---You know.  
  
He holds up his hands and shakes his fingers-hoping Chris will understand that he is referring to "using magic".  
  
Chris just laughs.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah right! Like that would be fair. Not to mention---it's against the rules. Come on Daryll. What would the elders say?  
  
NICKS: Elders? Rules? What is he talking about?  
  
DARYLL: Oh---Umm---Chris has a blackbelt in Karate. Yeah! His hands are lethal weapons so he's not allowed to use his Power---powerful abilities to fight people unless it's a life or death situation.  
  
NICKS: Oh.  
  
OFFICER McBride returns carrying a bottle of water and an ice pack.  
  
MCBRIDE: Here hun. I brought you a bottle of water and an ice pack for that cheek. It's getting pretty swollen.  
  
CHRIS: (taking the items) Aren't you a sweety.  
  
Daryll had to smile. He couldn't help it. Even drunk, this kid had the ability to charm just about every women he met.  
  
NICKS: (to McBride) We're in luck. (pointing a his thumb at Daryll) Morris here knows the kid.  
  
MCBRIDE: Oh good.  
  
She smiles sympathetically at Chris before continuing---  
  
MCBRIDE: I really didn't want to have to throw him into lock up.  
  
Chris leans forward and smiles at her.  
  
CHRIS: You're pretty. Are you single?  
  
Daryll slaps Chris on the arm. Charming or not, this was getting ridiculous.  
  
DARYLL: Would you stop! I swear to God Chris, when I get you out of here you are dead! Do you hear me?  
  
McBride laughs.  
  
MCBRIDE: Oh, don't be too hard on him. He's actually been quite entertaining. He's really is a happy drunk. And he seems harmless enough.  
  
NICKS: If you don't mind detective--- We'll just release him to you and let you bring him home?  
  
DARYLL: Yes, thank you. That would be great.  
  
As Nicks starts to remove Chris's handcuffs---  
  
MCBRIDE: You may want to have him checked out at the ER. The bouncers said those guys were pummeling him pretty good. He may have some cracked ribs.  
  
CHRIS: Oh that's OK. My dad will heal me when I get home.  
  
Daryll's eyes grow wide with panic. He cannot believe Chris just said that.  
  
NICKS: I thought you said his dad was dead?  
  
CHRIS: Oh, he is.  
  
Daryll grabs Chris by his collar and drags him to his feet.  
  
DARYLL: OK, Time to go! (to the officers) Thank you guys so much for your help.  
  
He grabs Chris's arm and squeezes him tightly.  
  
CHRIS: Ow! Daryll! That hurts!  
  
DARYLL: Really? Good!  
  
AS he drags a staggering Chris away---  
  
DARYLL: Are you out of your mind!?! What were you thinking? You know, I really did not need this tonight! Just wait till I get you home young man!  
  
Officer Nicks and McBride just laugh as Morris leads Chris away, scolding him like a child as he goes.  
  
MCBRIDE: You know, I'm kinda gonna to miss him. He WAS entertaining.  
  
NICKS: Yeah, not to mention cute-right?  
  
MCBRIDE: Oh please! He's a baby!  
  
NICKS: (knowingly) Right!  
  
To Be Continued  
  
NOTE: Sorry for the short chapters, that's all I have time to do. 


	3. Welcome to the Family part 3

INT. MANOR- KITCHEN  
  
PIPER is heating herself some warm milk on the stove. It was 2 in the morning but she hadn't slept a wink all night and she was hoping this would help. Her conversation with Chris that afternoon was still replaying itself in her mind. She really didn't understand what was going on with him-one minute Chris seemed fine and upbeat, the next, he was biting her head off for showing a little parental concern. She realized that the whole situation was probably very strange for him.  
  
Chris had grown up, for the most part, without any family but she knew that he wanted one. She knew that deep down, he wanted to be a part of their family more than anything so she was baffled by his attitude and a little annoyed by it as well. How could he expect her not to worry about him-after all they had been through. After she had already lost him-TWICE.  
  
She poured the warm milk into a mug and settle down at the kitchen table. "I don't care if it pisses him off!" she thought to herself, "I'm not going to stop worrying about him. I'm not going to pretend I'm not his mother."  
  
EXT MANOR  
  
DARYLL struggled to help CHRIS up the front steps to the manor. Chris's drunken high, that had kept Daryll's collegues so amused at the station, was now gone and he was basically just dead on his feet. He had passed out in the car on the short drive from the station to the Manor and Daryll had a tough time waking him up to get him to walk from the car to the house. Chris had offered to just orb them back the manor, but Daryll didn't want to risk ending up halfway across the world. Now as he struggled to pull Chris up the steps, he was second guessing his decision.  
  
When he reached the front door, he turned to Chris---  
  
DARYLL: Do you have a key?  
  
Chris looked up at him through half-open eyes.  
  
CHRIS: What?  
  
DARYLL: Keys! You know-small medal objects we use to open doors with?  
  
Chris pats down his pockets.  
  
CHRIS: Umm.no DARYLL: Of course not!  
  
CHRIS: Well, that's OK. Cuz I don't need one.  
  
He reaches out and grabs Daryll's arm---orbing them both away before Daryll can protest.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
CHRIS and DARYLL orb back in-reappearing just inside the front door. Daryll looks relieved at first, thinking of all the places they could have ended up, but his relief quickly turns to annoyance.  
  
DARYLL: God! Would you please warn me before you do that!  
  
Chris shrugs.  
  
CHRIS: Sorry.  
  
DARYLL: Never mind. (taking Chris by the arm) Come on. Let's get you to bed.  
  
He starts to head toward the stairs but then realizes he doesn't know where in the house Chris sleeps.  
  
DARYLL: Actually, why don't you crash on the couch tonight.  
  
CHRIS: Fine with me. It's where I usually sleep anyway.  
  
Daryll helps the staggering Chris toward the couch in the living room. They are almost there when they hear a voice behind them---  
  
PIPER: (calm and quiet) You lied.  
  
Surprised, they both turn around quickly to see Piper standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. DARYLL: Piper! I am so sorry. I didn't want to wake you.  
  
PIPER You didn't wake me. I was already up. (to Chris) You lied to me.  
  
Feeling dizzy, Chris sits down unsteadily on the arm of the couch and holds onto to Daryll's arm to steady himself. Too ashamed to look up at her, he keeps his head down.  
  
PIPER: You said you would be home later TONIGHT. It's 2 in the morning.  
  
Still getting no response from Chris, she continues.  
  
PIPER: Well, I can clearly see that you have been drinking. What happened to your face? Were you fighting now too?  
  
DARYLL: If it makes you feel any better, from what I heard down at the station---it sounded like he was pretty much defending himself? Acouple of punks at the Dive bar kinda ganged up on him.  
  
Piper looks at Daryll curiously---then it dawns on her---  
  
PIPER: Oh my god! Were you arrested Chris?  
  
DARYLL: Taken into custody---for his own protection. Luckily, I was at the station when they brought him in and they released him to me.  
  
PIPER: Luckily is right!  
  
CHRIS: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.  
  
PIPER sighs but doesn't say anthing.  
  
Chris turns to Daryll and tugs on his sleeve. Daryll looks down at him.  
  
CHRIS: (whispering) OK, why isn't she yelling at me?  
  
DARYLL: (shaking his head) I have no idea. I would be!  
  
PIPER: (remarkably calm) I'm not going to yell at you Chris. I don't have the energy right now to yell at you and given your drunken state I'm not sure what good it would do anyway.  
  
CHRIS: (cheerfully) Well that's good. Because you don't need to yell at me. Cuz I didn't do anything. I didn't even use magic!  
  
PIPER: Really?  
  
CHRIS: (nodding) Really.  
  
PIPER: No magic at all?  
  
CHRIS: (shaking his head) Nope!  
  
Piper isn't buying it. Smiling she takes a few steps toward him.  
  
PIPER: Uh huh. So tell me Chris. How did you get into this nightclub?  
  
Chris shrugs.  
  
CHRIS: I walked in.  
  
PIPER: (laughing) Right! With THAT baby face and NO ID you strolled right past the bouncers and into the Dive Bar.  
  
Daryll laughs and turns to see how Chris would respond to that. He had to hand it to her, there was no pulling the wool over the eyes of Piper Halliwell.  
  
PIPER: So, you want to tell me again how you got into the club.  
  
CHRIS: Not really.  
  
PIPER: I didn't think so.  
  
LEO, dressed in PJs, orbs into the room next to Piper. He looks surprised to see Daryll there in the middle of the night.  
  
LEO: What's going on? (to Piper) I woke up and you weren't there. I heard voices and thought there might be a demon in the house or something.  
  
PIPER: No. No demons. Just your drunken son-who by the way got arrested tonight!  
  
LEO turns and looks sternly at his son.  
  
LEO: Oh, that's just great Chris.  
  
DARYLL: Don't worry Leo. I took care of it.  
  
Piper walks over to Daryll and puts an arm around him.  
  
PIPER: And we appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
They all turn their attention to Chris, who at this point is deathly pale and starting to sway a bit on the edge of the couch.  
  
PIPER: Chris?  
  
CHRIS: (shaking his head) I don't feel so good.  
  
PIPER: Oh Jeez! Leo hurry! Quick- before he yaks on the couch!  
  
Leo rushes forward, wraps his arms around Chris, and they orb away.  
  
PIPER: I guess having a whitelighter for a Dad does have it's perks. No one can get you to a toilet quicker when you're gonna puke!  
  
Daryll laughs as an exhausted Piper takes a seat on the couch. He looks at her sympathetically for a moment-debating whether or not he should even get into this with her now after the night she's had.  
  
DARYLL: Umm---Piper. I don't mean to state the obvious here but---tonight could have potentially been a disaster. I mean, Chris was so out of control. If he had done anything---  
  
PIPER: I know.  
  
DARYLL: You gotta keep a tighter leash on him Piper!  
  
PIPER: Oh, for cryin' out loud Daryll! He's not a dog! OK? He's a kid. A very confused kid!  
  
DARYLL: I know but---  
  
PIPER: Look, what do you want me to do Daryll? Please! Tell me! Because I am at a loss here! OK? I mean---I'm having a hard enough time being a mother to a 21 month old and now I have a 21 year old to worry about as well!  
  
Frustrated, Piper runs her hands through her hair-her eyes brimming with tears---  
  
PIPER: I can't do this! OK? I am thirty one! He's twenty one! I can't be a mother to him!  
  
Daryll takes a seat on the couch next to Piper.  
  
DARYLL: But you ARE his mother Piper.  
  
PIPER: (crying) I know. And I love him. I do. Sometimes I look at him and I can't believe he's really mine. He's so gorgeous and funny and smart---But he's also so distant. I feel like he hates me.  
  
Daryll puts an arm around Piper and pulls her close.  
  
DARYLL: He doesn't hate you. He risked his life, not to mention his existence, just to save you-all of you. He wants to be part of this family. You gotta know that!  
  
She DID know that. But as she hugged Daryll and let the tears flow down her face, PIPER couldn't help but wondered how she would get her son to open up and become a happy member of the family he so wanted to be a part of--- 


	4. Welcome to the Family Part 4

INT. MANOR- KITCHEN  
  
LEO is sitting at the kitchen table, next to WYATT, who is seated in his high chair, eating his breakfast of dry cheerios. With, slimey, drooly, fingers, he happily picks up some cheerios and offers them to his daddy. Leo gratefully accepts the soggy cereal into his mouth with a forced smile.  
  
LEO: Yummy! Thank you!  
  
Still forcing a smile, Leo swallows the nasty, soggy cereal and takes a quick gulp of his coffee to wash it down.  
  
PIPER: That's a good Daddy. Love me-Love my drool!  
  
Leo hadn't noticed Piper enter the kitchen.  
  
LEO: Hey. Is that Chris I heard upstairs a little while ago?  
  
Piper heads to the stove and starts to boil a kettle of water for her morning tea.  
  
PIPER: Yeah, He's in the shower. Can you believe it?  
  
LEO: Believe he's showering?  
  
PIPER: (laughing) No you goofball! Believe he's up already! It's only 8:00 am. I wasn't expecting him to get up until at least noon. I guess whitelighters don't get hangovers like the rest of us mere mortals.  
  
LEO: Oh, we do! BELIEVE ME. If anything, they are worse for us since, we NORMALLY aren't heavy drinkers.  
  
PIPER: Yeah well, "normal" isn't exactly a word I would use to describe our son these days.  
  
LEO smiled. It was strange to hear Piper refer to Chris as "their son". But he liked it. It was how it should be.  
  
CHRIS shuffles into the kitchen-hair sopping wet, dressed in grungy jeans, a faded t-shirt and a crumpled sweatshirt. He looks like hell.  
  
LEO: Well! Speak of the devil! How are you feeling?  
  
CHRIS slumps down in a seat opposite Leo at the kitchen table.  
  
CHRIS: Like death.  
  
PIPER: (sarcastic) Hmm. An angel that feels like death--- Is that a good or a bad?  
  
CHRIS: Very funny.  
  
Laughing, Piper walks over to Chris and puts an arm around him.  
  
PIPER: I'm sorry. I'm just messin' with ya! What are you doing up so early if your not feeling well?  
  
CHRIS: I couldn't sleep.  
  
PIPER: (concerned) That's been happening a lot.  
  
LEO: What?  
  
AS Piper turns her attention the whistling teapot on the stove, she replies- --  
  
PIPER: Chris not being able to sleep.  
  
LEO: (to Chris) You're not sleeping?  
  
CHRIS: (shrugging it off) I sleep.  
  
PIPER: Barely! How many times did I find you upstairs in the attic in the wee hour of the morning this past week studying the Book of Shadows?  
  
LEO: Chris, you gotta take care of yourself. Especially when you are living in the mortal realm. Just because you're a whitelighter doesn't mean---  
  
CHRIS: LEO! I'm fine! Relax!  
  
Chris rests his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hands- sighing.  
  
Piper is still concerned but she decided to let it go.  
  
PIPER: Chris, do you want me to make you some toast?  
  
CHRIS groans.  
  
CHRIS: No---thanks. I'll just have some coffee.  
  
PIPER: So, we don't have coffee. But I made you some tea.  
  
She reaches into the cabinet, grabs a mug, and starts to fix him a cup. Chris frowns. He HATED tea. But it was the girls hot beverage of choice.  
  
From across the table, Wyatt happily points to his brother and then bangs his hands excitedly on the tray of his highchair.  
  
CHRIS jumps and then quickly brings his hands to his head -groaning in pain.  
  
LEO: Wyatt! No! No! You have to be quiet. Chris is sick. He's got a boo-boo head.  
  
Piper laughs at Leo's description of Chris' condition. Even Chris managed a weak smile.  
  
LEO: What? You try explaining a headache to a one year old!  
  
Wyatt stops his banging and looks at Chris with a look that could almost be construed as concern.  
  
Piper walks over and places a cup of steaming tea in front of Chris who looks at it unhappily before managing a less then sincere---  
  
CHRIS: Thanks.  
  
He picks up the cup and is about to take a sip of the drink when it mysteriously changes into coffee right before his eyes. Chris is shocked and looks around to see if Piper or Leo noticed. They hadn't of course. How could they? He was holding it two inches from his face! He starts to open his mouth to say something to them but decides against it. He figured Piper would probably take it from him if he mentioned it-insist it was poisoned or something. And beside---it smelled so much better than the tea. He took a small sip- and it tasted fine. He decided to just enjoy it.  
  
Across the table, Wyatt giggled happily and clapped his hand.  
  
LEO: (to Wyatt) What are you laughing at buddy.  
  
PIPER: Eat up Wyatt and daddy will take you upstairs to get changed. Mommy's going to make a quick batch of cookies for our play date this afternoon.  
  
She bends down to get a cookie sheet from a cabinet beneath the counter. She opens the door to find a mess of pots and pans all stacked haphazardly. She spots the cookie sheet and pulls on it, causing all the pans in the cabinet to crash to the floor.  
  
Chris jumps again and brings his hands to his head.  
  
CHRIS: Oh for the love of God!! Could you please---  
  
PIPER: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!  
  
She starts to shove all the pans back into the cabinet-making a ton of noise in the process. She's in such a rush to get them back into place that she's not real careful about balancing them properly and they all come crashing down again.  
  
Chris whines again-rubbing his head in agony.  
  
Piper looks back at him sympathetically and then turns her attention back to the mess in front of her. She is about to start restacking them, when they suddenly all disappear in a swirl of blue orbs and then reappear- neatly stacked in the cabinet.  
  
She stand up quickly and whips around to face Chris.  
  
PIPER: CHRIS!  
  
Chris looks up-not sure of what he's done.  
  
CHRIS: What?  
  
PIPER: Don't "what" me! What did we say about using unnecessary magic in front of Wyatt?  
  
Chris looks and sees the neatly stacked pans in the cabinet. "This is getting weird", he thought to himself, "first the coffee and now this." It was like whatever he was wishing for was coming true-in this case-he had been wishing for quiet.  
  
CHRIS: I didn't do it!!  
  
Piper walks towards him-her hands on her hips.  
  
PIPER: Yeah right!  
  
Noticing his cup of coffee on sitting on the table, she picks it up.  
  
PIPER: And I suppose you didn't turn your tea into coffee either.  
  
CHRIS: Actually, No! I didn't!  
  
Leo looks at them both curiously, wondering what's going on, as Piper continues.  
  
PIPER: Oh forget it. I'm not going to argue with you about this.  
  
CHRIS: Oh you can argue until your blue in the face. It won't change the fact that I didn't do it!  
  
Piper opens her mouth to reply when they all hear a jingle coming from above.  
  
LEO: It's the elders. I gotta go.  
  
He stands up and approaches Piper. Looking over at Chris, who is now sulking in his chair ---  
  
LEO: (quietly) Go easy on him. OK? He's had a rough night.  
  
PIPER: Yeah. Yeah.  
  
Leo smiles and kisses Piper's cheek before orbing away. Piper and Chris just stare at each other a moment-neither one daring to say anything more out of fear of setting the other off. Finally, Piper turns her attention back to her backing.  
  
Chris gets up from the table.  
  
CHRIS: I'm going to go lay down in the living room.  
  
PIPER: (with her back to him) That's a good idea.  
  
Grabbing his coffee, Chris heads toward the door and nearly bumps into Pheobe who is rushing in.  
  
PHEOBE: (excited) Oh, there's my adorable little nephew number 2!  
  
Chris rolls his eyes and turns to Piper.  
  
CHRIS: Alright. Is she going to do this every time she sees me now?  
  
PIPER: (laughing) Probably.  
  
Pheobe ignores the fact that they are making fun of her and continues.  
  
PHOEBE: And how is my little buddy doing this morning. I heard you had a rough night.  
  
PIPER: I think he's having a rougher morning. PHEOBE: (to Chris) Oh! You poor thing! I feel for ya. I do. Hangovers suck!  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. Which is why I'm going to go lay down.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh, that's a good idea. You go rest that adorable little head of yours and I'll talk to ya later!  
  
Chris shakes his head but can't help but laugh. Pheobe could be a bit annoying at times, but had to admit-she did always make him feel important. He exits, leaving the sisters and Wyatt alone in the kitchen.  
  
PIPER: (laughing) OK Pheebs. You gotta stop!  
  
PHEOBE: Stop what?  
  
PIPER: Gushing over Chris like that. It embarrasses him.  
  
PHEOBE: No it doesn't. Besides, I just want to make him feel like part of the family. I want him to know I love him just as much as I love Wyatt.  
  
She reaches out and tickles Wyatt- he giggles happily.  
  
PIPER: OK. But love him any more and we might have a Jerry Springer episode on our hands.  
  
Now it's Pheobe's turn to laugh.  
  
PHEOBE: Ew! ANYWAY---How are you and Chris doing? Has he opened up to you at all.  
  
Piper sighs and takes a seat at the table.  
  
PIPER: No, if anything it's the exact opposite. It seems like the only time we talk is when we're fighting.  
  
PHEOBE: Well, give it time. He'll come around.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
Chris is laying on the couch enjoying the quiet but straining his ears to see if he can hear what Pheobe and Piper are talking about in the kitchen . They had lowered there voices, which could only mean one thing---they were talking about him. He gave up trying to hear what they were saying and decided to try and get some rest. He closed his eyes and was just about to drift off when WYATT appeared in swirl of blue orbs and was now sitting at Chris' feet. The baby giggle happily at the sight of Chris.  
  
Chris sat up quickly---  
  
CHRIS: What the---  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of Piper's frantic voice calling from the kitchen.  
  
PIPER: Chris!  
  
CHRIS: It's OK Piper. He's in here with me!  
  
PIPER: What did he do that for?  
  
CHRIS: Who knows! He probably wants to watch cartoons or something!  
  
PIPER: Do you want me take him!  
  
CHRIS: No! It's fine!  
  
He reaches out and takes Wyatt in his arms.  
  
CHRIS: OK buddy, if you want to stay with me you've got be quiet. OK?  
  
Wyatt points to Chris' head.  
  
Chris smiles and nods his head.  
  
CHRIS: That's right. Boo boo head. Remember. Here---  
  
He reaches out and grabs the remote.  
  
CHRIS: (continuing) You want to watch some cartoons?  
  
He turns on the TV and starts surfing the channels-looking for something appropriate for Wyatt. An MTV spring break show, briefly captures HIS attention and he stops surfing to gawk at the three scantily clad female "breakers" who are dancing on the screen. Chris is briefly mesmerized-his jaw hanging open. He snaps back to reality when he notices Wyatt staring up at him.  
  
CHRIS: (laughing) Oh! Right! Probably not appropriate for you! Let's see what else is on.  
  
He surfs a little more and finds an episode of Bob the Builder-Wyatt's favorite.  
  
CHRIS: There we go. That's more like it.  
  
Wyatt looks at the TV and then back at Chris.  
  
CHRIS: What? Look-it's Bob the Builder! You love this.  
  
Wyatt looks back at the TV, points, and the TV flips back to the MTV spring break episode.  
  
Chris starts to laugh.  
  
CHRIS: Oh no! Piper's going to kill me!  
  
He flips the TV back to cartoons- at which point Wyatt points to the TV and it changes back to MTV.  
  
CHRIS: Wyatt! Stop it. Come on. You're going to get me in trouble.  
  
He raises the remote to change it back but stops when he sees a beautiful albeit, drunk blonde girl frolicking on the screen. Chris is once again mesmerized.  
  
Suddenly, the girl from the screen materializes in the living room. Chris jumps up from the couch.  
  
CHRIS: Oh my god!  
  
Wyatt giggles happily from where Chris placed him down on the couch.  
  
The drunken blonde looks around and wonders---  
  
BLONDE: What happened. How did I get here?  
  
CHRIS: That's a very good question!  
  
The blonde turns and notices Chris standing there. She sways a bit as she stands, but doesn't look so concerned anymore about how she got there. Now, she only seems interested in Chris. Twisting a lock of hair between her fingers, she staggers over to him---  
  
BLONDE: Well hello!  
  
CHRIS: Umm. Hi.  
  
The girl throws her arms around him and starts rubbing up against him.  
  
BLONDE: Well, you are just too cute for words. Is this your place?  
  
CHRIS: (trying to peel her arms off him) Sort of.  
  
BLONDE: Well, I must be really drunk. Because I don't even remember leaving the bar. But as long as we're here---  
  
She pushes him down on the couch, jumps on top of him and starts kissing his neck seductively. The girl is so far gone, she doesn't even notice Wyatt, who is still on the end of the couch watching them. Fortunately, Chris hasn't forgotten about him and manages to push the girl off him long enough to squeeze off the couch. However, he knocks a lamp off the end table in the process and it crashes to the floor.  
  
Chris looks toward the kitchen in a panic.  
  
CHRIS: Shit! (to the blonde) Look! You gotta get out of here! My MOM is here OK? And if she finds you in here, I am dead meat.  
  
BLONDE: Nice try. But you brought me here for a reason. Right?  
  
She backs Chris up-pinning him up against the wall and starts kissing him again just as Piper and Pheobe hurry into the room.  
  
Their jaws drop to the floor when they see, what appears to be, Chris making out with a half dressed girl in their living room.  
  
PIPER: (furious) CHRIS!  
  
As soon as Piper says that, the girl disappears, leaving Chris standing there looking confused not to mention guilty.  
  
PIPER: (to Chris) What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah. And in front of your little brother no less! Shame on you!  
  
PIPER: (to Pheobe) Do you see! This is what I'm talking about!  
  
CHRIS: Look, I know it looks bad---  
  
PIPER: Gee! Ya think?  
  
CHRIS: But I swear! I had nothing to do with this. She just appeared in the living room! I have no idea what happened.  
  
PIPER: Oh Chris! Just stop it! I am so sick of this!  
  
CHRIS: You know what! I'm sick of this too! All of this! I just wish---  
  
But Chris doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. With Piper and Pheobe looking on, Chris suddenly disappears-much like the blonde before him.  
  
PHEOBE: Umm---where did he go?  
  
PIPER: (looking around) I have no idea. (she tries calling out for him) Chris! If this is some kind of joke-it's not funny.  
  
Suddenly, the hear a noise from the side of the couch where Chris had been standing.  
  
The girls exchange glances and then hurry around to the other side of the couch. They stop when the see, what appears to be a pile of Chris' clothing laying in a heap on the floor. They walk a little closer and notice that the pile appears to be moving.  
  
PHEOBE: What is going on?  
  
Piper walks over and bends down in front of the pile. She gently moves aside Chris' sweatshirt to reveal a tiny, dark haired, green eyed, naked baby staring up at her. She looks up at Pheobe.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh dear. Is that Chris?  
  
Piper looks back down at the baby, realizing that it is, in fact, Chris.  
  
PIPER: (shaking her head) Oh crap! 


	5. Welcome to the Family Part 5

INT. MANOR- LIVING ROOM  
  
PHEOBE is sitting on the couch holding baby Chris, who's screaming in her ear as she desperately tries to calm him. He appears to be 4 or 5 months old now and is dressed in one of Wyatt's old outfits.  
  
A few feet away, Wyatt stands in his playpen and watches curiously as his mother paces the room.  
  
PIPER: LEO! LEO!  
  
Phoebe still bouncing Chris---  
  
PHEOBE: (frazzled)  
  
He won't stop crying. Why won't he stop crying?  
  
PIPER: I don't know! Where is Leo!?!  
  
PAIGE and RICHARD enter through the front door. Hearing the baby crying, they assume it's just Wyatt as the head towards the living room.  
  
PAIGE: (entering the room) Hey guys. What's up with ---  
  
Noticing Pheobe with the "new baby".  
  
PAIGE: That's not Wyatt?  
  
PIPER: No, it's not.  
  
PAIGE: Well who is it? Who's baby is that?  
  
Richard steps forward and exams the baby a little closer.  
  
RICHARD: (laughing) Oh my god! Is that Chris?  
  
PIPER: What gave it away?  
  
As the baby screams louder, nearly deafening poor Pheobe.  
  
PIPER: (continuing) Was it his sunny personality?  
  
Pheobe laughs and pats Chris's back.  
  
PAIGE: That's Chris? What happened?  
  
PHEOBE: That's a very good question.  
  
PIPER: Isn't it obvious? He's trying to drive his mother CRAZY!  
  
She turns to Pheobe who is having no luck calming Chris.  
  
PIPER: (frustrated) Oh, for cryin' out loud! Give him to me!  
  
Phoebe hands the baby to Piper and almost instantly, he settles down. Piper looks shocked.  
  
PAIGE: Oh, how cute! He just wanted his mommy!  
  
Piper, clearly touched, smiles and gently bounces her son.  
  
PIPER: All right buddy. I got ya.  
  
She kisses his tear stained cheek as LEO orbs in.  
  
LEO: What's going on?  
  
Noticing Piper holding the baby.  
  
LEO: Who's that?  
  
PHEOBE: That's your son.  
  
LEO: Chris?  
  
PAIGE: Well, seeing as Wyatt's standing right there, I'd say "yeah". How many sons do you have?  
  
LEO: Oh boy.  
  
PIPER: Yeah.  
  
Leo walks over to Piper and takes Chris from her arms. He smiles at the tiny baby.  
  
LEO: Hey buddy! What's going on huh? What did you do?  
  
PIPER: We've been trying to figure that out for the last hour. Where have you been?  
  
LEO: I was with the Elders. What exactly happened?  
  
PHEOBE: I don't know. I was weird. One minute, he's standing here and we're yelling at him for making out with some tramp in front of Wyatt---  
  
LEO: Huh?  
  
PIPER: Yep! Right in front of Wyatt. If we ever do get him back to normal - You need to have a serious conversation with him because he is out of control.  
  
LEO: Me? Why me?  
  
PIPER: Because! I'm tired of being the bad guy Leo!  
  
Pheobe realizes that they are getting off track and tries to bring them back to the problem at hand. PHEOBE: Umm hello? A little focus here! Please! One problem at a time. OK?  
  
LEO: Right. Sorry. What happened next?  
  
PIPER: Nothing happened. He just disappeared mid conversation.  
  
PHEOBE: Poof!  
  
LEO: And your sure there was no one else in the house?  
  
PHEOBE: I don't think so.  
  
LEO: That's weird.  
  
RICHARD: I don't see what the big mystery is. I think it's pretty obvious what happened here.  
  
They all turn their attention to him.  
  
PAIGE: Oh really wise one. Why don't you enlighten us then.  
  
RICHARD: Well it's so obvious that Chris has got some serious parental issues going on. He's screaming out for attention and he's obviously not getting it as an adult so---  
  
PHEOBE: You know, that makes sense.  
  
PIPER: (offended) No it doesn't! Chris is not lacking in the parental attention department. I pay attention to him all the time.  
  
PAIGE: Sure. You're always screaming at him.  
  
PHEOBE: Ya honey. I don't think that's quite the kind of attention Chris is craving right now. Piper looks sadly at baby Chris, who is now sleeping in Leo's arms.  
  
PIPER: Great. So this is all my fault.  
  
LEO: No Piper. It's not your fault. Look, we don't even know if that's what happened. Here---  
  
He hands Chris to Piper.  
  
LEO: Why don't you take Chris and I'll go see if they Elders know anything. (turning to the rest) And you guys check the Book of Shadows to see if you can find a spell or something to change him back.  
  
PHEOBE: Good idea! Let's go guys.  
  
As Pheobe, Paige and Richard head out towards the attic, Leo turns to Piper.  
  
LEO: You going to be OK with him for a little while?  
  
Piper smiles and strokes Chris's soft brown hair.  
  
PIPER: Yeah. We'll be fine.  
  
LEO: OK. I won't be long.  
  
He kisses her cheek before orbing off.  
  
LATER  
  
PIPER is seated on the living room couch. Chris is awake and once again screaming bloody murder.  
  
PIPER: Oh, Chris! I'm sorry sweety, but Mommy doesn't know what's wrong with you. She fed you, she changed you---  
  
Baby Chris throws his head back and screams louder.  
  
PIPER: (continuing) If you just changed yourself back into a big boy, you could tell mommy what's wrong. What do ya say?  
  
Chris continues screaming.  
  
PIPER: No huh? I didn't think so.  
  
Still in his playpen, Wyatt has grown tired of being ignored and is getting quite fussy himself. He picks up a small stuffed animal and throws it at his mother angrily.  
  
PIPER: Hey! Don't you start now too. I can only handle on fussy baby at the moment.  
  
IN THE ATTIC  
  
THE GIRLS and RICHARD are getting nowhere with the Book of Shadows. Paige slams the book shut.  
  
PAIGE: Nothing! Why don't we just try writing another spell.  
  
PHEOBE: Why bother? The last three didn't work.  
  
RICHARD: I'm telling you! Chris did this to himself and he's probably the only one who can reverse it.  
  
PAIGE: Well, how do we get him to do that?  
  
Before Richard can answer, LEO orbs into the attic.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh good Leo, you're back. Did the Elders have any ideas.  
  
LEO: Maybe? Where's Piper?  
  
Before anyone can answer him, they hear Piper scream from the Living Room. In a panic, the four grab hands and Leo and Paige orb them downstairs  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
The four orb in to find Piper hurrying toward them with her hands over her eyes.  
  
LEO: Piper! What happened?  
  
PIPER: (still covering her eyes) I don't know! I don't know1 I was just holding him and then ---  
  
She points toward the couch. They all turn to see the adult Chris standing there looking confused and completely naked. Everyone's jaws drop to the floor  
  
RICHARD: Oh boy!  
  
He turns and walks out of the room.  
  
Chris, just now realizes he's standing naked in front of his entire family-- -  
  
CHRIS: Oh jeez!  
  
He quickly crouches down behind the couch.  
  
PHEOBE: (laughing) Nice to see ya again Chris!  
  
CHRIS: A little help here! Please!  
  
As Leo starts looking around for something Chris can cover himself with---  
  
PAIGE: Oh I know! I know!  
  
She starts reciting an impromptu spell.  
  
PAIGE: Umm---Cover up this naked guy- Shield him from his families eyes. Dress him in his normal wear- So conversation we might share!  
  
A bright light envelopes Chris and he suddenly appears fully clothed in his jeans, t-shirt and sweatshirt.  
  
PAIGE: OK Piper! You can take your hands down now!  
  
Piper lowers her hands, her face still scarlet. Chris's face is equally red as he rises from behind the couch.  
  
CHRIS: (to Paige) Thanks.  
  
PAIGE: Don't mention it.  
  
PHEOBE: (laughing) Chris. Why didn't you just orb away?  
  
CHRIS: (mimicking her) Why didn't you just orb away? I didn't think of it! OK?  
  
PHOEBE: Well, don't get snippy with me mister! I'm not the one that turned myself into an infant!  
  
CHRIS: Oh, here we go again? How many time do I have to tell you people! I didn't do it!  
  
LEO: He's right. He didn't do it.  
  
PIPER: Well then who did?  
  
Leo walks over and picks up Wyatt from his playpen.  
  
LEO: Wyatt did.  
  
Everyone looks shocked. Except for Chris who shakes his head and throws up his hands. "Finally" He thought to himself, "Someone believes me!"  
  
PAIGE: Wyatt?  
  
PHEOBE: Why would he do that?  
  
LEO: Because, that's what Chris wanted.  
  
Chris gives him a look indicating that he clearly disagrees.  
  
LEO: Or should I say, that's what HE THOUGHT Chris wanted. (he turns to Piper) The coffee this morning---the pans---that was all Wyatt.  
  
PIPER: I don't understand. How did he know. Chris never said anything  
  
LEO: He didn't have to.  
  
Pheobe starts to get excited.  
  
PHEOBE: Wait a sec! Are you saying that my nephew is an empathy-like his aunty!  
  
LEO: (smiling) No, he's a brother.  
  
Off there confused looks-Leo explains.  
  
LEO: See, the Elders think that Chris and Wyatt are starting to develop a powerful bond. A brotherly bond more powerful than any mere mortal brothers or sisters. They are starting to feel what the other is feeling in extremes situations.  
  
Piper turns to Chris.  
  
PIPER: Really? Have you felt it?  
  
CHRIS: Not really.  
  
LEO: Well, like I said. It's only in extreme situations. Like if one of them is sad or hurting.  
  
PHEOBE: Did you guys have this bond in the future?  
  
CHRIS: Yeah, but it didn't really develop until we were older. And then it kinda subsided after---  
  
They all look at him waiting for him to finish but he doesn't.  
  
CHRIS: Never mind.  
  
Piper turns to Leo again.  
  
PIPER: OK fine. But what I don't get, is why Wyatt turned Chris into a baby. I mean, it's obvious from the look Chris gave you that he didn't want to be a baby.  
  
Leo looks down at Wyatt and then responds---  
  
LEO: Well, Wyatt's still young. It's possible he misinterpreted Chris's feelings. (turning to Chris) What were you thinking about right before he changed you?  
  
Chris shrugs.  
  
CHRIS: I dunno. Just that I wished things could be different. Normal. Ya know? The way they were supposed to be.  
  
PHEOBE: Well there you go!  
  
CHRIS: I didn't mean I wanted to be a baby!  
  
PAIGE: Oh well, give the kid a break will ya? He's only a year old.  
  
PHEOBE: So what made Wyatt change him back? Is it because that's what Chris wanted?  
  
PIPER: No. I don't think the bond worked so well when Chris was a baby or else Wyatt would have turned him back right away.  
  
PHEOBE: Then what was it?  
  
PIPER: Well that's easy! Wyatt didn't like the fact the Chris was getting all of Mommy's attention. Whether Chris wanted it or not, Wyatt wasn't about to share his mommy with an infant for one more minute.  
  
They all laugh, including Chris.  
  
CHRIS: And you guys think I'm the brat! 


	6. Welcome to the FamilyPart 6

INT. MANOR- NURSERY  
  
PIPER has just finished getting Wyatt dressed. She picks him up from the changing table and bounces him playfully.  
  
PIPER: There we go! Don't you look so handsome? Now, if you brother would just hurry up and get back here.  
  
Piper glances at her watch.  
  
PIPER: (continuing) He said he'd be here an hour ago.  
  
Wyatt points upward and says---  
  
WYATT: Kiss?  
  
Piper smiled at her son. That was the first time Wyatt had attempted to call his brother by name and while "Kiss" wasn't exactly "Chris", it was pretty darn close for a little boy who's only words so far had been "Mamma" and "Dadda".  
  
PIPER: Yes-Chris. He's going to be here very soon. At least he better be if he knows what's good for him.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
PIPER: (excited) Oh Wyatt- guess who's here?  
  
WYATT: Kiss?  
  
PIPER: (laughing) No. Chris doesn't ring the doorbell. But let's go see-shall we.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
PIPER hurries down the stairs with Wyatt in her arms. She opens the front door to find VICTOR (her father) standing there.  
  
PIPER: Daddy!  
  
VICTOR Oh, there's my baby.  
  
He hugs her.  
  
PIPER: Come on in! Come on in!  
  
The two enter the foyer and Piper shuts the door behind them. Victor turns his attention to Wyatt.  
  
VICTOR; This can't be my grandson!  
  
PIPER: It sure is.  
  
VICTOR: Look how big he is! May I?  
  
He reaches out for Wyatt---  
  
PIPER: Sure!  
  
She hands Wyatt to her father.  
  
VICTOR: Hi Wyatt? How are you?  
  
PIPER: Wyatt. Can you say hi to Grandpa?  
  
Bashful, Wyatt squirms in his Grandfather's arms and reaches for Piper.  
  
Victor, handing him back to Piper---  
  
VICTOR: Oh, he's a shy boy.  
  
PIPER: (taking Wyatt in her arms) Yeah. He'll warm up to ya though. Come sit down dad. She leads him toward the living room.  
  
Victor goes to take a seat on the couch as Piper places Wyatt in his playpen. Victor notices Piper's birthday present to Chris sitting on the coffee table. Noticing the card addressed to "Chris", he asks---  
  
VICTOR: Who's Chris? Is there a new man in my baby's life?  
  
Piper laughs nervously.  
  
PIPER: Actually---there is. But it's not what you are thinking. Trust me.  
  
VICTOR: Really? What am I thinking? That maybe after going through a painful divorce, my daughter is finally starting to look for some love in her life again?  
  
Piper smiles and fidgets nervously, wondering how to start to explain Chris to her father.  
  
PIPER: Actually Dad, Leo and I are back together.  
  
VICTOR: Really? When did this happen?  
  
PIPER: Oh, a few months ago.  
  
VICTOR: Well---that's great, I guess.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings.  
  
PIPER: OK, hold that thought. I will be right back.  
  
VICTOR: Take your time. Wyatt and I will get to know each other.  
  
As Piper hurries out of the room toward the kitchen, Victor turns his attention to Wyatt who is standing in his playpen staring up at him.  
  
VICTOR: (bending over) Hey! You are getting to be such a big boy. Aren't you?  
  
He reaches into the playpen to pick up one of Wyatt's toys just as CHRIS orbs in behind him. Chris has never met his grandfather before and when he's sees this stranger near his brother he freaks out.  
  
CHRIS: Hey!  
  
Victor turns quickly and is surprised to see Chris standing there.  
  
With one swing of his hand Chris sends Victor flying across the room and crashing into the cabinet against the opposite wall.  
  
Victor struggles to get to his feet- fueled by his adrenaline and concern for his grandson, Wyatt. He doesn't know who Chris is either and naturally assumes he is a demon.  
  
Chris raises his hand and makes a fist - attacking Victor in a way similar to the way Wyatt attacked him in the future. Victor rises off the ground gasping for breath.  
  
CHRIS: (angrily) Who sent you!  
  
Victor, gasping for breath, manages to reply---  
  
VICTOR: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
CHRIS: Tell me who sent you or I'll vanquish your sorry ass right now!  
  
Having heard the noise from the kitchen, Piper hurries into the room. Seeing Chris attacking her father she screams---  
  
PIPER: Chris! No Stop! That's your grandfather!  
  
Shocked, Chris lowers his hand and Victor crashes to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
CHRIS: Oops!  
  
Piper rushes to her father.  
  
CHRIS: I didn't know!  
  
PIPER: Well, if you had gotten home when you were supposed to, you would've known. Wouldn't you!  
  
Piper helps Victor to his feet.  
  
VICTOR: (to Piper) Did I hear you correctly? Do you just say that that---kid--- is my grandson?  
  
Piper looks at Chris and then back at her father.  
  
PIPER: Umm---Yeah. Dad, this is---  
  
WYATT: (pointing to Chris) Kiss!  
  
Chris whips around and looks at his brother. Excited - he asks Piper---  
  
CHRIS: Did he just say my name?  
  
PIPER: (sharing his excitement) Yeah. Cool huh?  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. Wait to Pheobe and Paige find out. Their going to be so jealous!  
  
VICTOR: (raising his hand) Umm. Excuse me. Remember me? The very confused grandfather?  
  
PIPER: Oh right! Dad, why don't you take a seat and I'll explain everything. It's a long story.  
  
LATER  
  
VICTOR is seated on the couch next to PIPER while CHRIS sits in an arm chair across from them. Victor looks slightly overwhelmed as he tries to absorb everything that Piper has just told him.  
  
VICTOR: OK, let me get this straight. Chris here, is Wyatt's little brother---  
  
PIPER: Well, YOUNGER brother might be a more accurate description. I mean, he really isn't so little anymore.  
  
CHRIS: Actually, is younger brother even an accurate description anymore? I mean, technically, I'm not really younger than him-am I?  
  
PIPER: OK, let's not confuse him Chris.  
  
VICTOR: To late.  
  
Piper and Chris smirk at each other as Victor continues---  
  
VICTOR: So anyway---Chris came back from the future to protect Wyatt from some evil that is going to harm him in the future. But you don't know what that evil is yet?  
  
PIPER: Not yet. But we're working on it.  
  
CHRIS: It's more like I'm working on it!  
  
PIPER: (to Chris) Shh!!!  
  
VICTOR: So then Chris dies---  
  
CHRIS: (almost proudly) Twice!  
  
VICTOR: ---and now he's a Whitelighter-like Leo?  
  
CHRIS: Yep!  
  
VICTOR: (to Piper) So he's---DEAD?  
  
PIPER: Well daddy, I don't really like to think of it that way. But technically- yeah.  
  
CHRIS: Yep. I'm an angel.  
  
PIPER: Sure, when you're sleeping maybe.  
  
Chris frowns at Piper who smiles back---  
  
PIPER: Love ya honey!  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. Yeah.  
  
VICTOR: Wow. I gotta tell you. This is a little overwhelming.  
  
PIPER: I know dad. But it was important to me that you know the truth. I want you to get to know Chris. He is your grandson.  
  
Victor settles back on the couch and starts to rub his sore shoulder.  
  
VICTOR: Well, one thing I learned the hard way is that my grandson here is one powerful little witch---whitelighter---whatever. That little fist/choking thing you did was ---  
  
He pauses trying to think of an accurate description.  
  
PIPER: (to Chris) Yeah, what was that anyway? You never told me about that power.  
  
CHRIS: Well---  
  
PIPER: Never mind. We'll talk about it later.  
  
Chris turns to Victor, who is still rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
CHRIS: I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you too bad. Did I?  
  
VICTOR: (shrugs) Eh.  
  
PIPER: Dad, let me get you some ice for that shoulder.  
  
She starts to get up when Chris stops her.  
  
CHRIS: Wait a sec! I totally forgot! I can heal him!  
  
VICTOR: You can do that?  
  
CHRIS: Oh yeah. It's one of the "perks" of being a full whitelighter. At least that's how the elders try to sell it. (mimicking the elders) Well son, the bad news is---you are, in fact, DEAD. But on the bright side- you can heal people now!  
  
PIPER: (laughing) Chris!  
  
Chris jumps up and walks over to Victor-excited to try his new power. Rubbing his hands together he says---  
  
CHRIS: OK. Let's give this a try.  
  
VICTOR: I shouldn't be nervous-should I?  
  
CHRIS: Nah. What's the worse that could happen?  
  
VICTOR: I'm afraid to ask  
  
Chris holds his hands over Victor's injured shoulder and the familiar "healing glow" appears. He holds it for a few seconds before the glow fades and he lowers his hands.  
  
CHRIS: How does it feel?  
  
Victor rotates his shoulder a moment before responding---  
  
VICTOR: Good as new!  
  
PIPER: (clapping) Good job sweety! You're first healing. Wait till Leo hears about this!  
  
VICTOR: It's like watching him take his fist steps.  
  
Chris blushes as Piper nods and smiles at her father before adding---  
  
PIPER: Dad, we're having a little birthday party for Chris at P3 tonight and I---  
  
CHRIS: (correcting her) We---  
  
PIPER: WE---would love it if you could be there?  
  
Victor looks at Piper and then at Chris.  
  
VICTOR: I would love to be there.  
  
Chris gets up from his chair.  
  
CHRIS: Great! Well, speaking of the party---Pheobe insists on taking me out to get some new clothes and well, who am I to argue. Right? I mean if she wants to spend her money on me.  
  
He approaches Victor and holds out his hand.  
  
CHRIS: It was really good to meet you Vic---Grandpa.  
  
Victor doesn't shake Chris's hand but instead stands up and gives him a hug.  
  
VICTOR: It was very good to meet you Chris. And I guess I'll see you tonight.  
  
CHRIS: Yes you will. Later!  
  
He starts to orb away but Piper calls him back.  
  
PIPER: Hey! Wait! Wait! Wait!  
  
Chris orbs back.  
  
CHRIS: What?!?  
  
PIPER: (warning) Don't be late.  
  
CHRIS: To my own party? Really Piper.  
  
Piper makes a face as Chris orbs away. Victor laughs as he pulls his daughter in close to him and wraps his arms around her.  
  
VICTOR: He's a cute kid Piper.  
  
PIPER: Yeah. He is. Isn't he? I gotta tell you though, sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass.  
  
VICTOR: Yeah, somehow I got that impression. But you two seem close.  
  
PIPER: Really? We do?  
  
VICTOR: What? You're not?  
  
Piper sighs.  
  
PIPER: I don't know. We're getting there I guess. It's just been strange for both of us. Ya know?  
  
VICTOR: Yeah, well I can imagine it would be.  
  
PIPER: I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Chris. I just wish---ya know---that I could have raised him like I was suppose to. We missed out on so much.  
  
VICTOR: Well, according to Chris, you were going to miss out on his childhood anyway. At least now you have a chance to know your son. AND maybe now you can both work together to stop this evil that comes for Wyatt and ultimately kills you.  
  
PIPER: Yeah, but that's what worries me. Chris is so obsessed with protecting Wyatt and this family that he doesn't think of himself. I mean, he's already taken his own life once to protect this family. What if he does something crazy again?  
  
Victor doesn't know how to respond to this. There really was no way of knowing what lengths Chris would go to to protect his family. He wanted to say something to comfort Piper-to assure her that her son would be fine- that they all would. But he couldn't. He learned a long time ago that his daughters were destined for a life filled with danger and it scared the hell out of him. It was the reason he had cut himself off from them for so long. Now, unfortunately, Piper was starting to understand just what her father had been feeling all those years and knowing that broke his heart.  
  
He pulled Piper closer to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
VICTOR: I don't know sweatheart. I just don't know. 


	7. Welcome to the Family Final Chapter

INT. MANOR  
  
PHOEBE is rushing down the manor stairs-on a mission. She had been ordered by Piper to find Chris and get his butt in gear. The Party at P3 was set to start in less than an hour and half and the ever punctual Piper did not want to be late.  
  
PHEOBE: Chris!  
  
CHRIS: In here!  
  
His voice came from the living room.  
  
Pheobe headed into the room to find Chris, laying on the couch, beer in hand, looking depressed. Strange, she thought, for a kid about to celebrate his first real birthday party with his family.  
  
PHEOBE: What's with you?  
  
Chris, beer still in hand, points to the TV.  
  
CHRIS: This is a really sad movie.  
  
Pheobe turns to the TV, then looks back at Chris with a confused look on her face.  
  
PHOEBE: Terminator 2?  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. Have you seen it?  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah. Like ten years ago! Chris, how many of those have you had?  
  
She points to the half empty beer in his hand.  
  
CHRIS: (shrugging) Just the one.  
  
He sighs and then turns his attention back to the TV.  
  
CHRIS: I swear. It's like watching my life on film.  
  
PHEOBE looks back at the TV and then back to Chris.  
  
PHEOBE: O---Kay?  
  
CHRIS: I'm serious!  
  
PHEOBE: (humoring him) I can see that.  
  
CHRIS: I mean, think about it. Sarah and John Connor---Could easily be--- Piper and Chris Halliwell.  
  
Pheobe puts her hand over her mouth and has to turn away to avoid laughing out loud. Chris always had a tendency to be a bit overly dramatic- A trait he had no doubt inherited from her older sister. But he was so serious about this! And that only made it that much more difficult not to laugh at him. But she tried hard, as Chris continued.  
  
CHRIS: Poor Sarah. I feel her pain.  
  
PHEOBE: (nearly losing it) Oh, I know you do!  
  
CHRIS: I mean, she's just like Me! Here she has this future knowledge about the fate of the world and NO ONE wants to listen to her! She is, risking her life to save her family and the WORLD and what thanks does she get for it??? (shaking his head) None! Nope! They lock her up in an insane asylum!  
  
Pheobe rolls her eyes -laughing. Serious or not -Chris really gave overly dramatic a whole new meaning.  
  
PHEOBE: (laughing) Ok, Chris---don't you think you're being just a little bit overly dramatic here. I mean, WE, believed you.  
  
Off Chris's look---  
  
PHEOBE: Eventually.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah ---EVENTUALLY.  
  
PHEOBE: And we don't think you're crazy.  
  
CHRIS: Not Yet! But I gotta tell ya---- between the whole time warp, and my death, and resurrection, and the demons, and the elders!!! I AM MAN ON THE VERGE!!!  
  
PHEOBE: OK!  
  
She reaches over and grabs the remote from his other hand.  
  
PHEOBE: You know what? We're just going to turn this movie off now. OK?  
  
She clicks the TV off as Chris sits up in protest.  
  
CHRIS: Hey! I was watching that!  
  
PHEOBE: Oh, I know you were honey. But you know what? This movie has clearly sent you to the dark place. And that's not where we want to be on your birthday. Is it?  
  
Chris sighs and hangs his head in defeat.  
  
CHRIS: I guess not.  
  
PHEOBE: (overly cheerful) Of course it's not! (under her breath) Because Piper will kick some ass if this party isn't just perfect!  
  
CHRIS: What?  
  
PHEOBE: Nothing!  
  
She starts pulling him off the couch---  
  
PHEOBE: Now get up and go take a shower. We are running late and you know how cranky your mother gets when we're late.  
  
CHRIS: Alright! Alright! I'm going.  
  
He starts to head out of the room and runs into Leo, who is walking in, already dressed and ready for the Party.  
  
LEO: Chris! You haven't even showered yet? Come on! Let's go! Piper is going to have fit!  
  
CHRIS: I'm going! Jeez!  
  
He makes it to the bottom of the stairs and then turns back to Pheobe.  
  
CHRIS: Hey Pheebs?  
  
PHEOBE: Yeah?  
  
CHRIS: So how does the movie end? Do Sarah and John ever stop the evil and get to live happily ever after?  
  
Pheobe pauses and wonders whether or not she should tell Chris the truth. Finally, she simply smiles and replies---  
  
PHEOBE: Absolutely!  
  
Chris, seemingly satisfied, smiles and hurries off. Pheobe, watches as he disappears up the stairs, and then quickly turns to Leo.  
  
PHEOBE: OK. Whatever you do---NEVER--- let that boy watch Terminator 3!  
  
LEO: (confused) What? Why not?  
  
PHEOBE: It's a longs story. Just trust me. You don't want to go there.  
  
LATER AT P3  
  
Chris's Party is in full swing. The club is packed-mostly with friends of the girls, since Chris doesn't really know anyone yet, and P3 regulars.  
  
CHRIS is at the bar waiting for his drink as Piper approaches him from behind. She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head on his back.  
  
PIPER: Hey Cutie. Having fun?  
  
Chris smiles as Piper releases her grip on him. Putting his arm around his mother he responds.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. Thanks for the party.  
  
PIPER: Oh, you're welcome.  
  
The bartender places a drink on the bar in front of Chris  
  
CHRIS: (to the bartender) Thanks.  
  
PIPER: Whatcha drinkin' there?  
  
CHRIS: (taking a sip) I'm not sure. But it's good. Sip?  
  
PIPER: Sure! Why not.  
  
She takes the glass and takes a small sip and immediately starts coughing.  
  
PIPER: Wow! That drinks got a little kick to it? Don't it? CHRIS: (taking the drink back) Told you it was good!  
  
PIPER: Uh huh. We're not going to need Leo to orb you to the toilet again. Are we?  
  
CHRIS: I don't know. (he looks around the club for Leo) But he's on call. Right?  
  
Piper laughs.  
  
PIPER: Of course. What are dad's for?  
  
CHRIS: I'm just kiddin' ya. I'll be good. I promise.  
  
PIPER: No! Don't be silly. You don't have to be good. It's your birthday! I want you to have a good time. Relax. Have fun. Be a kid for once God dammit! (giving him a gentle squeeze) God know's you deserve it!  
  
Chris leans over and gives Piper a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
CHRIS: Thanks.  
  
Piper brings her hand to her cheek. Extremely moved by Chris's gesture. That was the first time that he had ever shown her any type of affection as her son.  
  
CHRIS: Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for you.  
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an envelope, handing it to Piper.  
  
PIPER: For me? It's your birthday.  
  
CHRIS: I know. But I wanted you to have it.  
  
Piper takes the envelope and opens it up. She pulls out a card, decorated with a single heart. She looks at Chris who grins sheepishly and then opens the card to find a worn picture of herself, with Leo and Wyatt and in her arms, she holds a newborn baby-Chris.  
  
CHRIS: Sorry the picture is so worn and ratty. But I've been kinda carrying it around in my pocket for the last 15 years. It's the only picture I had of all of us-together.  
  
Piper is speechless- Her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
PIPER: Thank you. It's perfect.  
  
She reaches out and hugs her son.  
  
CHRIS: You're welcome. Don't lose it. It's the only one I have.  
  
PIPER: (laughing) Don't worry. I won't. Come on. Let's go see what everyone else is up to.  
  
LATER  
  
PIPER is seated with LEO, PHEOBE, PAIGE and RICHARD, watching happily as Chris dances the night away with a crowd of young girls on the dance floor. He's pretty buzzed, but not out of control. Just relaxed enough to let loose for once and enjoy himself. Piper is thrilled.  
  
LEO: (to Piper) This party was a great idea Piper. Chris is having a great time.  
  
PIPER: Yeah, he is. Isn't he?  
  
PHEOBE: And he's quite the little chick magnet too! Look at my little nephew go.  
  
PIPER: Yeah. That's going to take a little getting used to.  
  
DARYLL and SHEILA make their way through the crowd to join the Halliwell's. Leo greets them.  
  
LEO: Hey! You made it!  
  
SHEILA: Yeah finally. Sorry we're late.  
  
DARYLL: It was my fault. Got held up at work.  
  
Sheila takes a seat next to Pheobe.  
  
SHEILA: Hey! Look at the Birthday boy! He looks like he's having a good time.  
  
DARYLL: (to Piper and Leo) Had a few drinks---has he?  
  
PIPER: A few!  
  
DARYLL: And we are sure he's legal-Right?  
  
Sheila punches Daryll in the arm.  
  
SHEILA: God Daryll! You are such a kill joy!  
  
DARYLL: What? I'm just asking! (back to Piper and Leo) He is right?  
  
PIPER thinks a moment before turning to Leo.  
  
PIPER: I think so.  
  
LEO: (shrugs) He did say he came from like twenty years in the future right?  
  
PAIGE: (laughing) Yeah. That's what he SAID. He also said he was JUST our whitelighter.  
  
PHEOBE: Hah! Watch the little shit be like 18!  
  
RICHARD: Or younger. I mean, he's tall so he's got that advantage-he could pass for older than he actually is.  
  
PIPER: Alright! Alright! Knock it off. He's not THAT young. He was engaged for cryin out loud!  
  
PHEOBE: That doesn't mean anything. Kids do crazy things these day.  
  
SHEILA: (joining in) Yeah and Chris is from the future!  
  
Piper shakes her head, smiling. She knows they are all just trying to get a rise out of her. Their fun is interrupted by Chris who has now left the dance floor to join them-only he no longer seems all that happy. In fact, he's sulking as he takes a seat next to Paige.  
  
PHEOBE: Oh! Chris! Why the long face?  
  
CHRIS: OK, I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark here and guess that Linkin Park is NOT a place!  
  
PAIGE, PHEOBE and RICHARD bust out laughing.  
  
PHEOBE: Umm---Well, I'm sure it is SOMEWHERE. Why? What did you say?  
  
CHRIS: (whining) Well, that girl in the REALLY low pants over there---  
  
PAIGE: Uh huh---  
  
CHRIS: She asked me if I liked Linkin Park. And I said---I've never been there. And I'm guessing by the way they all laughed at me, that that wasn't the right answer.  
  
RICHARD laughs even louder as he buries his face in his arms on the table top. Paige punches him in the arm as she tries to stifle her own laughter. Chris was so adorably clueless some times.  
  
PHEOBE: Ooh---honey. Ya know what? I think they were talking about the music.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah! I figured that out! About ten seconds too late!  
  
Piper trying not to laugh too, pulls Chris close. He rest his head on her shoulder-still sulking.  
  
PIPER: Oh buddy! It's OK. Really. They are so drunk they won't even remember.  
  
LEO: Yeah. Don't worry about it. If it make you feel any better. I've never heard of Linkin Park either.  
  
DARYLL: Me either.  
  
CHRIS: Thanks. It doesn't.  
  
As a slow songs starts to play throughout the club, Sheila gets up.  
  
SHEILA: Come on Chris! Come dance with me.  
  
CHRIS: (still pouting) I don't wanna.  
  
SHEILA: (pulling him by the arm) Oh come on! Don't be like that. Come on. I promise I won't laugh at you.  
  
Reluctantly, Chris allows himself to be pulled to the dance floor by Sheila. The two start to dance and slowly, the smile reappears on Chris's face.  
  
SHEILA: See! Don't you feel better now?  
  
CHRIS: Yeah. I guess.  
  
SHEILA: Ya know, Piper's right? Those girls are never going to remember this anyway. In fact---  
  
She looks toward the bar where the girls are now congregated and glaring daggers at her as she dances with "their man".  
  
SHEILA: (continuing) I'd say they've already moved on-to hating on me that is!  
  
Chris turns toward the bar and then turns back to Sheila.  
  
CHRIS: Yikes! If looks could kill!  
  
SHEILA: (smiling) Uh huh!  
  
Chris laughs and spins Sheila around playfully and then dips her. Suddenly, he feels a surge of panic and fear run through his body and pulls Sheila back up quickly. Sheila notices the look of horror on Chris face.  
  
SHEILA: Chris? What's wrong?  
  
CHRIS: Wyatt's in trouble.  
  
SHEILA: (panicked) What?  
  
Chris runs off through the crowd looking for a safe place to "orb" home, leaving Sheila standing there panicked and confused.  
  
She pauses a moment, wondering what just happened and then rushes off to get Piper and Leo.  
  
INT. MANOR - WYATT'S NURSERY  
  
CHRIS orbs into the room to see two darkly clothed demons in his brother's room. One, stands over the lifeless body of the elf nanny, who was watching Wyatt that evening, the other, stands menacingly over Wyatt's crib, trying to penetrate the protective shield Wyatt has raised, as Wyatt screams in terror.  
  
With a flick of his hands, Chris blows up the demon closest to his brother before turning his attention to the other. But instead of blowing this one up as well, he sends him flying across the room with one swing of his hand. The demon crashes into a changing table on the opposite wall. Chris then raises his hand, as he had done with Victor, and the demon, rises off the ground, gasping for air.  
  
CHRIS: Who are you?  
  
The demons eyes meet Chris's and Chris can almost sense fear in him.  
  
PIPER, LEO, PAIGE and PHEOBE orb into the room just as the demon manages to shimmer out.  
  
PIPER: Oh my god! Are you OK?  
  
She rushes over to Wyatt and lifts him out of the crib as Leo approaches Chris, who is staring blankly at the spot where the demon just stood.  
  
PIPER: Wyatt's OK. Chris? Are you alright?  
  
Chris doesn't respond and Leo grabs his arm to get his attention.  
  
LEO: CHRIS!  
  
Chris blinks and turns his attention to his father.  
  
LEO: Are you alright?  
  
CHRIS: (quietly) No. No, I'm not.  
  
DEMONS LAIR - CONTINUOUS  
  
The demon (demon 1) , having just escaped from Chris is now standing before a large, faceless and seemingly more important demon (demon 2) who is dressed in a black cloak and standing ominously in front of a large alter.  
  
DEMON 2: What do you mean there was another witch? A Charmed One?  
  
DEMON 1: No my lord. This witch was more powerful than the Charmed Ones!  
  
DEMON 2: (losing patience) IMPOSSIBLE! There is no one more powerful than the Charmed Ones, EXCEPT for the child! That is why we need him!  
  
DEMON 1: With all do respect, my lord. This witch was and he protects the child.  
  
DEMON 2: How can that be? The prophecy is clear. Only an heir of the Charmed Ones will possess powers that surpass their own.  
  
DEMON 1: I do not know My Lord. I have never felt such power before.  
  
DEMON 2: Then we must find this witch and find out who he is?  
  
DEMON 1: Yes my lord. (pausing) Any idea how we do that?  
  
DEMON 2: Yes. As a matter of fact, I do.  
  
DEMON 2 raises his hand in the air and a vision of Darryll, Sheila and Richard, still sitting in the club, magically projects before him.  
  
DEMON 2: I think it's time we wake up our SLEEPER.  
  
THE END  
  
Note: This is the end of "Welcome to the Family", however I will eventually continue this story-Just under a different title.  
  
Oh, and sorry for the lack of originality on the demon names. I'm not very good when it comes to describing and naming demons. So for now, they are just Demon 1, Demon 2 etc. 


End file.
